This invention relates generally to fluid pumps and particularly to a rotary input positive displacement pump having an off-center drive shaft from that of the concentric sealing rings and pump case.
Prior art rotary driven fluid pumps such as those based upon a rotating polygonal rotor described in U.S. Patents-
3,894,819 PA1 3,288,119 PA1 3,551,080 PA1 3,299,822 PA1 3,671,153 PA1 3,387,772 PA1 3,716,314 PA1 4,150,926 PA1 4,278,409
included one or more of the following shortcomings. The seals between the stationary housing and the rotating member were short-lived and even self-destructive. Flexible vane pumps are incapable of producing high pressure while gear-type pumps are relatively low volume devices.
The present invention provides a high-volume positive displacement pump having a rotationally driven blade which creates a pressure differential and thusly, fluid flow within a circular pump case cavity split by the blade. As the blade is rotated about an axis non-aligned with the center of the circular case, the unique geometry created herein provides the high fluid flow characteristics of the instant pump. A unique sealing means between the ends of the rotating blade and the cavity ring portion of the circular case in the form of concentric rings within the case is also provided.